


Eye of The Beholder

by QueenofAzgeda



Category: Firefly, Original - Fandom
Genre: Boss ass characters, Death, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAzgeda/pseuds/QueenofAzgeda
Summary: Fox Abernathy a sixteen year old girl finds herself caught in the middle of a war. On one side a great evil. On the other the Alliance. Can Fox embrace her power and protect her new found friends and the galaxy.





	Eye of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story that anyone was has actually read. Super excited to share this. Also sorry about the wait on What She Must Do To Survive. I should hopefully get the new chapter up soon

Fox Abernathy did not know where she was. All she knew was that her name was Fox, she was 16 years old, and her head was hurting like hell. She looked around, she was hanging upside down, it was dark but there was a small source of light. She could tell the walls were stone. Was she in a dungeon? “Hello?” she yelled. “You can’t keep me here forever.” Fox tried to reach the ground to get a rock so she could cut herself down. As soon as she as she got the rock, she triggered something, causing the room to fill with water. She then tried to climb to the top of the rope to get away from the rising water. She failed. She was going to drown. “Help!” she called. “Help me please! Someone!”   
Then she heard it: “We found the girl.” She saw a light. “Help me!” She screamed. Before she realized what was happening, there was a gun to her head. She looked to the left and there was her captor. “Don’t come any closer,” he said to the people with the light. One of them stepped forward. “I will shoot.”  
All of a sudden a knife flew out of nowhere and somehow, some way, Fox caught it in her teeth. She cut the ropes and jumped down, stabbing her captor.   
She turned to the people with the light. “Miss Abernathy, put your weapons on the ground and walk forward slowly.”   
“How do you know me?”   
“That is not important, Miss Abernathy.”   
Fox didn’t know what to do, so she placed her knife on the ground and walked towards them. One of them took her hand and she freaked out, picked up her knife and ran. She could hear them yelling after her but she didn’t care, she just kept running although she had no idea where or who she was running from.  
Fox had been running for fifteen minutes until she tripped and hit her head, and everything became blurry. She could hear faint footsteps in the distance, and then she blacked out.   
Fox woke up, and her cheek was slobbery. “Yuck!” She wiped it from her face. Something wet hit her forehead, she looked up and there was a huge dog standing above her. “Nice puppy,” she cooed nervously. The dog came closer. “Sit.”she ordered, and it obeyed, sitting down and then licking her face. Someone laughed. “Down boy.” Fox stood up. “Come out of the shadows,” she said.  
The person stepped out, it was a boy. “Name’s Jonathan but you can call me Johnny.” Fox shook his hand. “Fox but you can call me Fox.”   
Johnny put a leash on the dog. “ This is Killer, sweetest thing you will ever meet, he won’t hurt a fly.” Killer trotted up to Fox. She reached out timidly, and pet him.  
“Johnny, I am running from some people who know my name.”   
Johnny laughed. “Oh yeah, the Alliance, been there, done that.” Fox sat down by the big dog.   
“Do tell your story.” Johnny sat next to her. “I was a delinquent like you.”  
Fox punched him lightly. “What makes you think I am a delinquent?”  
Johnny rubbed his shoulder. “ First … ouch. next you are being chased by Alliance. Only misfits and criminals get chased by the Alliance.”  
Fox laughed. “ Fair enough.”   
“Back to the story,” Johnny said.  
“I got into some trouble back in my home planet. My parents were worried about me, so they sent me to a military camp in the Australian outback - which sucked by the way. I ran away. Ever since then, they have been after me. Well that’s my tragic story. What about you?”   
Fox was trying hard to remember something. “ Well my name is Fox Abernathy, and I honestly don’t remember anything else.”   
Fox stood up. “Got any food?”  
Johnny stood up after. “Follow me.” 

They were walking for what felt like hours until they came a to leafy curtain made from ivy. Johnny put out a hand for her to stop and pulled back the ivy. “Welcome to Persephone.”   
Fox sighed. “Wow.”  
Persephone was a truly beautiful planet. Clear water, green grass, flowers, and animals. It looked like it had been taken out of a fairy tale.  
“So where is the food,” Fox said.  
“Watch and learn, young Rose,” Johnny said. He jumped and swung on a branch landing in a tree.   
“My name is not Rose,” Fox said. “I know, Rose. It is a nickname because of all your thorns.”  
“I do not have thorns!” she said in shock. “Why would you think such thing?”   
“I can tell you have a lot of secrets, Rose. You’re sharp. You will not be brought down by others.” He threw an apple down from the tree he was in. Fox caught it and began to eat it.   
She heard the bush in front of her rustle. She looked straight into it and squinted. From where she crouched, Fox could see nothing.   
“ Johnny!” She motioned for him to come over. “There is something in there.” The bushes moved again.   
“Stay still,” Johnny said. “It could be dangerous.” Fox pulled the knife from her belt buckle.   
“Where did you get that,” Johnny hissed at Fox.  
“I caught it,” she said. “Someone threw it at me and I caught it, in my teeth.”   
“Sure you did, Rose,” Johnny replied. “Give it to me,” he said, trying to pry the knife from Fox’s hand, but she held onto it hard.   
“It’s mine,” she said. “Find your own.” Fox elbowed Johnny in the stomach, knocking him backwards. “Stop it,” she said.  
The bushes moved some more, drawing the pair back to the situation at hand. Fox stabbed the bush. They heard something squeal.  
A white piglet came tumbling out of the bush. Killer, who had no interest in the events before suddenly started barking. The small pig squealed and hid behind Fox. She scooped the tiny thing up. It was shaking. “It’s ok,” she reassured the pig. “Did the big mean dog scare you?” The pig seemed to nod slightly. “I am going to name you Ghost. She turned to Johnny. “Did you see her,” Fox said, holding the pig up for him to see.   
“Shh,” Johnny said. “Alliance, listen.” Fox listened. She heard the stomping of combat boots and the clanking of armour. “Climb the tree we can hide up there,” he said. Fox grabbed Ghost and jumped, catching a branch with one hand. Killer barked and jumped in a nearby bush. Johnny followed Fox up the tree.   
Fox peeked out of the tree. She could see Alliance troopers spread out, their guns at the ready. Snipers she guessed. Fox didn't realize she was leaning far out of the tree until she fell out. Johnny tried to grab her but she fell. Fox landed and was immediately surrounded by Alliance.   
“Captain we found her,” one of them said.   
A tall man came out of the shadows. He wore the same armour as every other person. “Miss Abernathy,” the captain said in a deep voice. “We are going to need you to come with us.” He held out his hand but Fox stayed where she was, which was still on the ground. “I am not going anywhere with you. I don’t even know who you are.”  
The captain sighed. “We are the Alliance, we have dedicated our lives to helping others. We formed the Alliance after we terraformed other planets, to keep everything running smoothly while the normal police are on earth.”  
“Why should I come with you,” Fox asked. “Why me?”   
The captain got down on one knee. “Fox Abernathy you were kidnaped seven years ago. We are not sure how you survived because you were kidnapped by an infamous murderer/cannibal. Your parents sent the Alliance after you. You were dead, after three years people gave up trying to find you. But I never stopped.”   
“Why did you keep looking for me,” Fox said.   
“Do you remember anything Fox,” the captain asked. Fox shook her head. “Fox, I never stopped looking for you because I am your brother.”  
He held out his hand, and this time Fox took it. “I will go with you, brother.” 

Johnny watched from the tree, as Fox was put in the back of an army truck. “Why Fox? Why,” he thought to himself. Ghost squealed. “Shut up pig, or I will be eating bacon for breakfast.”  
Ghost bowed his head. From below the tree, Killer barked after the truck, then he sat down and howled.   
Johnny jumped from the tree, pig in hand. “Well,” he said. “Better get back to the cave.” The two animals hung their heads in sadness, but Johnny kept walking. Killer barked. “No,” Johnny said. Killer barked again. “No.” Killer trotted up to him. “Killer look boy.” He turned to Ghost. “You too pig. Going to the Alliance is suicide, never mind breaking her out. She’s not that important.”   
Killer barked and turned on Johnny. Before walking away he bent down and let Ghost jump onto his back and continued walking. “Don’t do this bud.” Killer kept on walking. “Ok fine we'll go get Rose,” Johnny said, chasing the animals.   
Meanwhile, in the Alliance, Fox was thrown into a cell. “I trusted you brother. Why must you do this?”  
The Alliance troopers around the captain laughed. “I am not your brother girl. I said that so you would trust me. You’re a criminal.”   
“A criminal? I thought I was kidnaped,” Fox cried.   
The captain shook his head. “Foolish girl. You were not kidnaped until you escaped the Alliance. You see you murdered your parents in cold blood, your siblings watched from the closet they hid in. When you left the house your siblings stepped from the closet and walked across the bloodstained floor and called the Alliance. We looked for you for six months. Before we found you, you had murdered thousands of others. When my squad came back with you I erased your mind. One night you escaped and that is when you were kidnaped. And you know the rest.” The cell door closed with a loud slam. “You are never leaving this place ever again,” the captain said. Then he motioned for the rest of his squad to follow. Fox was left alone. Alone with her thoughts. Alone with the dark.  
Johnny, Killer, and Ghost had been walking through Persephone’s lush jungle, stopping occasionally to let Ghost chase around the fairies in the tall grass.”I don’t think we are getting anywhere,” Johnny said examining a stump. “I have seen this same stump three times.” He turned around, and of course Killer and Ghost had found something else to chase. “And I am talking to a pig and a bulldog. Let’s go guys,” he called to the animals. Killer and Ghost trotted behind him. Johnny stopped. “Did you hear that Killer?” Killer’s ear raised to where the noise was coming from. Before we could do anything Johnny and the pets got scooped by a net. Johnny started panicking. Out of nowhere a rock hit Johnny in the head and knocked him out.  
Johnny woke up. He was no longer in a net, but he was chained to a chair. In front of him there was a woman. She had blue hair and pointy ears. She was probably an elf. “I think this may be a little unnecessary,” Johnny said. The women closed her eyes trying to find words, she opened them.   
“No,” she said in a thick accent. “You are threat,” she said prodding Johnny in the chest. “But I can help to get in Alliance.”  
Johnny thought it over. “Ok help me.”   
The woman got to her feet. “Good, I come with.” The woman whistled, Killer and Ghost ran out of the underbrush, followed by a huge tank. The woman jumped in. “We go in this, get in.” Johnny did not have to be told twice. He grabbed Ghost and followed.  
Soon they were barreling through the jungle, Killer running alongside the tank. Johnny turned to the women “Not to be rude but what are you?” The woman looked as she had been asked the question a lot.   
“No not rude. I am jungle elf. My name is Anika. Also we are here.” The pair got out of the tank.   
“You two stay here,” Johnny said to Ghost and Killer.   
“Stop,” Anika said. “We need weapon.” Reaching into the tank she took out two huge guns. “Ok, now we go.”   
They stood at a big concrete wall. “How do we get over,” Johnny asked.   
“Like this,” Anika replied. She bent her knees and jumped. She cleared the top of the wall by two meters and landed safe and sound on the ground below   
“Wow,” Johnny gasped.   
Anika’s head appeared over the wall. “Now your turn.”  
Johnny grabbed a vine from a nearby tree and then tied several other vines to it. He threw the vine chain up and over the wall. Then he scaled it landed on the other side safely.   
‘Stupid human,” Anika said. “There was door.”   
“You have got to be kidding me,” Johnny said.   
Anika looked stern. “No, let’s go.”   
She ran, shooting anyone and everything that got in her path.   
“ I think there is more a logical why of doing this,” Johnny shouted after her. “Or we will do it your way,” he muttered under his breath. “I am coming for you Rose.” Then he ran after Anika.   
Fox heard gunshots from inside her jail cell. “What is going on out there” she said to the guard standing outside her cell. He did not answer. Fox came up to the bars. “ I asked you a question,” she said.   
The guard turned to face her. “Look i don’t know what is going on, neither do I care.”  
Fox crossed cell to the small window, she looked out hoping to see something. Suddenly Johnny appeared in the frame. “You came for me.”   
“Stay there,” he said. Outside Fox heard him yell to someone. “Let's go Anika.  
Outside the Alliance base bullets were flying. Johnny and Anika ducked behind trucks avoiding shrapnel and grenades. “Fox is in that cell,” Johnny said pointing to the cell window. “Cover me, I am going in.” Johnny ran threw the hallway, passing jail cells and shooting guards.   
He heard a voice. “Stop.” Johnny turned around slowly. The captain was standing in front of him holding a machine gun.   
“How is your sister,” Johnny said.   
“My sister is fine,” the captain replied. “Bring her in.” Two men brought in a coffin looking box.   
They set it down on the floor and opened it. Fox was inside of it, tears running down her cheeks. She was chained to the inside of the box. “Your friend here is a murderer,” the captain said.   
“I don’t believe it,” Johnny said. He looked to Fox “ Is this true?”   
Fox nodded. “I have killed thousands of people including my parents.”   
Anika came running in. “It is true she has killed thousands , but never parents. They died in a car crash. She does not have any siblings and killed for the elves. She killed to protect us. She fought our war. That is how she became our queen.” She bowed deeply. “I have found you.”  
Johnny and Fox looked and her in bewilderment “Queen,” they said in unison.   
The captain also looked kind of surprised, but the moment was ruined when he took the first shot at Johnny. “Enough talk,” he said.   
“Very well.” Johnny replied. He shot the chains holding Fox in place. She stepped out of the box and picked up a gun lying next to one of the guard’s bodies. “Let’s go.”   
Bullets started flying again. “Make your way to the exit,” Fox yelled to the others. They backed towards the door.   
“The wall,” Anika shouted. “Over it.”  
Johnny turned to Fox. “There is too many of them. You two get over the wall. I will hold them off.” Anika reached for Fox’s hand. She pulled away and turned back to Johnny, but he was gone.   
“Go Rose,” he shouted from across the battlefield. “I surrender,” Johnny said to the Alliance troopers.  
Fox watched in horror as the Alliance troopers beat Johnny down to his knees. Fox closed eyes hoping it would all go away. She heard a gunshot and opened them. She was glowing, a beautiful sword had appeared in her hand. It was pure silver. The handle had chrome detailing and the top, a majestic dragon stood as if watching over her. Shining battle armour had replaced her normal street clothes. She walked into the fight cutting down anyone who tried to stop.   
Anika watched in awe. “She has unlocked her power.”   
Bullets rained down on Fox like hail. She tossed her sword aside and picked up a truck.   
Fox threw it into the Alliance base, it exploded in a bright ball of orange fire. She drew two small daggers from her belt, she threw them hitting the two Alliance troopers that were holding Johnny.  
The battlefield fell silent. The dust cleared, and Fox knelt next to Johnny’s dead body. “Thank you,” she said. She got up and walked away, tears filling her eyes. Fox made her way back to Anika. “What am I?”   
Anika bowed. “You are a Beholder, my Queen. There are seven others just like you you, who fight for our galaxy. You have great power. More than you could ever imagine. The sword you carry. It will guide you on your journey to the other Beholders. Something is coming.” And with that Anika disappeared over the wall, leaving Fox, not alone this time but part of something bigger altogether.


End file.
